In various applications, a digital signal needs to be shifted in time. A digital signal may, e.g., be shifted in time in order to delay the digital signal. For example in mobile communications applications, data samples or symbols of a digital signal are represented by complex numbers or complex-valued symbols which may generally be described by an in-phase (I) and a quadrature (Q) component or a radius (R) and a phase (φ) component. The I and Q components or the R and φ components of the complex-valued samples or symbols are often processed individually before being combined in order to generate a combined signal, e.g., a transmit signal may be generated by combining the individual components of a baseband signal. When being processed individually, the runtime through their respective processing paths may be different for the individual components. When being combined after the individual processing, the individual components might therefore be timely misaligned and cause signal distortion. In order to avoid such a situation, a digital delay block is typically provided within the faster one of the processing paths so that the runtimes of the individual processing paths match and the I and Q components or the R and φ components are timely aligned when being combined. An example for such a digital delay block may be a first order all-pass filter, which allows fine delay adjustment. However, such digital filter elements have a comparatively high power consumption, especially when the bandwidth increases. For Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS) with a bandwidth of 3.84 MHz, the power consumption of such digital filters may still be an acceptable fraction of the total power budget for a transmitter. However, for carrier aggregated signals having a bandwidth of e.g. 40 MHz as used within Long Term Evolution (LTE) communication networks, the power consumption of such digital filter elements may digest a major part of the power budget of a transmitter. Hence, there may be a desire to improve shifting digital signals in time.